


Leave Me to My Drink

by ofmessaline



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, sort of unrequited love I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmessaline/pseuds/ofmessaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prouvaire was always confused why Grantaire came to the meetings. It was quite obvious that the drunkard cared nothing for the cause which the rest of the group were so committed to. At first, Prouvaire just thought that Grantaire cared for the ABC’s ale above any other taverns'. After a few weeks of meetings, however, Prouvaire started to form his own suspicions over why Grantaire was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me to My Drink

Prouvaire was always confused why Grantaire came to the meetings. It was quite obvious that the drunkard cared nothing for the cause which the rest of the group were so committed to. At first, Prouvaire just thought that Grantaire cared for the ABC’s ale above any other taverns'. After a few weeks of meetings, however, Prouvaire started to form his own suspicions over why Grantaire was there.

Whenever Enjolras would stand to speak, Grantaire would sit up straighter. Whenever Enjolras finished a sentence, Jehan could percept the quietest of sighs attempt to escape Grantaire’s lips. A thought came to Jehan: could Grantaire love Enjolras?

At first, the thought of a man loving another man shocked Prouvaire out of his wits. After observing for a few more days, however, he became more secure in the accuracy of his idea. Still to shy to speak out his idea, he decided to bide his time.

Prouvaire, now fully assured, started to notice more of Grantaire’s habits concerning Enjolras. Whenever Enjolras would stand to speak, Grantaire’s bottle would move further away from his lips and his eyes would widen in awe. When Enjolras stopped speaking, however, the bottle would swing up to Grantaire’s lips and a gaudy comment would come out of his mouth seconds later.

Prouvaire was nearly certain that no one else had noticed Grantaire’s habits, so one night Prouvaire gathered up the courage to approach the drunkard.

Everyone else had left for the night, so it was not hard to approach the slumping man. Prouvaire spoke up, “I-I’ve noticed that you pay a lot of attention to Enjolras, Grantaire.”  
The drunkard turned his head to assess the boy speaking to him. “As I have noticed, Jehan. Shouldn’t you be paying as much attention to your leader as I am?”

Provaire shook his head. “You give him a…different kind of attention.”

Grantaire narrowed his eyes. “What’re you implying?”

Prouvaire stuttered out, “T-that y-y-you are…are…romantically inclined towards him.”

Grantaire turned away from the boy. “A man ‘romantically inclined’ towards another man? That’s unheard of. Now go away, and leave me to my drink.”

Prouvaire flinched away, suitably injured by the sudden dismissal of the ideas which had been forming over weeks of careful observation.

Two things, however, left Prouvaire’s ideas unabashed in his pretty head. One was that Grantaire had never said that he wasn’t romantically inclined towards Enjolras.

The second was the memory of Grantaire’s furious blushing at Prouvaire’s words.


End file.
